a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to an electrophysiological device and method for providing energy to biological tissue and, more particularly, to a contact sensor that is capable of being using with an ablation apparatus to provide greater contact sensitivity.
b. Background Art
Sensing devices, including tissue sensing devices, have heretofore been provided, but not pressure sensitive conductive composite (“PSCC”) based sensors (including, for example, quantum tunneling composites (“QTC”) and other pressure-sensitive, conductive polymers).
Many medical procedures, including for example, creating lesions with electrical energy, rely on good contact between the medical device and the tissue. In some catheter applications, the point of electrode-tissue contact is typically 150 cm away from the point of application of force. This gives rise to functional and theoretical challenges associated with conventional devices, and thus, the ability to accurately assess tissue contact is increasingly important.
There is a need for contact sensing devices that provide greater contact sensitivity for control of medical treatments.
There is a need for improved sensor devices that provide greater contact sensitivity, especially in connection with RF ablation treatments.